


La sonrisa en su rostro ✔️

by Akobere



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Boruto - Freeform, F/M, JinYodo, chouchouxshinki, daisara, naruto - Freeform, saradaxshikadai, shikadaixsarada, shikasara, shincho, shinkicho, shinkixchouchou
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akobere/pseuds/Akobere
Summary: Ella lucía demasiado feliz, sus ojos siempre brillaban, su revoloteo constante, simplemente una mariposa que gozaba de la vida y destellaba por el bello color de sus alas, esa era la magia de Chouchou, única en su modo y avanzando con la mirada enfrente solo girándose hacia atrás para ayudar a avanzar a otros.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou/Shinki, Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Nara Shikadai/Uchiha Sarada, Yodo/Inojin Yamanaka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	La sonrisa en su rostro ✔️

El cumpleaños de la pequeña Akimichi estaba cerca, por lo que Chōji le había pedido a Temari invitar al equipo de su sobrino, Shinki, Yodo y Araya estaban camino a la aldea de la hoja en las vías del tren, siendo acompañados por Kankuro.

Los rieles del tren sonaban constantemente ya veces podían oír las conversaciones de Yodo y Araya, por alguna razón se sintió aburrido, no obstante, las horas pasaron hasta que finalmente llegaron a Konoha.

A su mente vino el recuerdo de la muchacha, en un inicio desinteresada y prácticamente desmotivada, no obstante, finalmente resultó ser aguerrida y divertida, era demasiado rara, pero peculiarmente llamaba su atención, no solo por sus rasgos, los cuales en sí veía bellos y exóticos, tenía una personalidad especial.

Bajaron del tren y se installon en la casa de los Nara, después de eso irían a la casa de los Akimichi, Shinki permanecía aburrido haciendo figuras al azar con su arena de hierro, de la nada a su mente se pregunte preguntas ¿No debería llevar algo? ¿Por qué recién se puso a pensar en eso? ¿Quedaría como un maleducado?

Su aparente calma se vio finalizada por la vergüenza, bajó de forma discreta en busca de su primo Shikadai, tal vez él supiera de algo que le gustara a la Akimichi, aterrado casi grita al ver como el Nara estaba en una situación similar teniendo una llamada con su otro compañero de equipo, el plan B sería Yodo, ambas eran mujeres, algo en común debían de tener.

Subió las escaleras y se encontró a Yodo forrando el regalo, tratando de mantener su orgullo intacto se acercó por su espalda a observar.

—Te olvidaste que deberíamos traer un regalo ¿Verdad? - Soltó la kunoichi de la arena

Resopló resignado, Yodo era una experta en leer el lenguaje corporal, tras maldecirse otra vez por olvidar traer el regalo se sentó al frente de su amiga y su regalo, eran unos dulces de la arena, ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió a él ?

—¿Tienes una idea de que es lo que podría gustarle?

—Si quieres podemos decir que el regalo es de los dos, no creo que le tome importante— Propuso Yodo

—No podría hacerte eso— Negó extendiendo una mano

—Bueno, ella me parece una chica extravagante, le podría gustar algo llamativo

—Definir llamativo

—Algo bonito, que llame la atención exageradamente y que pueda gustarle, no parece exigente, no creo que tengas muchos problemas con eso— Explicó poniendo el listón

—¿Me acompañarías?

—Claro, ¿Por qué no? ¡Solo deja que inmortalice esto en mi memoria!

Shinki negó mientras Yodo intentaba aguantar unos gritos de la emoción, era demasiado enérgica a veces, luego vio como bajaba al segundo piso y escuchó un grito de exclamación de Araya.

Ninguno de ellos dos tenía remedio, era interesante imaginar la reacción de tantas personas que creían que eran unos serios sin emociones, cuando a veces eran como niños.

Shinki bajó a la primera planta, Yodo estaba esperándolo en la puerta, no escuchaba la voz de Shikadai, por lo que aparentemente parecía que ya estaba resuelto su problema, avisó a su tía Temari y ambos salieron a las calles de la aldea de la hoja .

Pasaban por varios puestos, pero ninguno lo convencía, ello hasta que ridículo interés de su amiga en una florería que estaba a un par de metros.

—Se nota que quieres ir, tal vez haya algo para Chouchou ahí— Propuso el castaño

Ambos se pusieron en frente de la entrada viendo el símbolo del clan Yamanaka en la florería.

—¿Serán familia del chico que combatió contra Araya? - Cuestionó Shinki

—No hay duda— Respondió Yodo

Ambos entraron haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta, siendo recibidos por una mujer de melena rubia y ojos aqua, sonriente y brillante, algo parecido a Yodo.

—Oh, el hijo de Gaara, ¿Vinieron por el cumpleaños de Chouchou?

—Si, Shinki está buscando un regalo y bueno, creo que las flores siempre son una buena opción— Explicó Yodo con una sonrisa

—¡No lo pude haber dicho mejor! - Exclamó la Yamanaka

Ambas se fijaron que Shinki, el susodicho prácticamente había ignorado su conversación y veía las flores en las macetas, parecía muy metido en ello, ambas se sonrieron a la espera de ver que elegiría.

—¿Un regalo de último minuto? - Soltó una voz que entraba por la puerta del cajero

El segundo Yamanaka vio a los dos ninjas de la arena sorprendido, esperaba de todo menos encontrarlos, sobre todo horas antes del cumpleaños de Chouchou.

—Por lo que tengo entendido tu también hiciste uno, ¿no? - Cuestionó Yodo con una sonrisa

—¿¡Cómo es qué ...!? - Cuestionó el Yamanaka pasando de su madre y acercándose a la kunoichi avergonzado

—Escuché tu llamada con Shikadai— Se encogió de hombros y soltó una pequeña carcajada —Muero por ver tu cuadro, dibujas muy bien.

Inojin se cruzó de brazos y agradeció en voz baja con un sonrojo en el rostro, los tres se dedicaron a observar a Shinki, tan serio como indeciso, ello hasta que finalmente Shinki se giró a los tres.

—Me gustaría llevar rosas— Pidió a la señora Yamanaka

—Buena elección, cuantas, ¿10? - Ofreció cortésmente

—Todas las que tenga— Soltó Shinki

Los tres rubios quedaron boquiabiertos ante el pedido, Yodo e Inojin apoyándose en el escritorio por la sorpresa y mirándose confundidos.

—Serían unas 45, será un ramo demasiado grande, le encantará a Chouchou— Aseguró Ino

Shinki usó su arena de hierro y cogió todas las flores con cuidado, no iba a permitir que cayera ni un solo pétalo, le asintió a Yodo indicando que se iban y ella se despidió de los Yamanaka.

-Muchas gracias

Yodo se puso sus audífonos y Shinki pudo escuchar la conversación de madre e hijo mientras avanzaban.

—¡Es la primera vez que alguien te deja sin palabras!

—No sé de qué hablas, mamá

—¿¡La harías mi nuera !?

-¡Mamá!

—¡En su cumpleaños enviaremos un ramo de cien flores, le diré a Temari que le pregunte cuales le gustan!

—¡Mamá !, ¡No me ignora!

Soltó una pequeña risa y miró a su amiga, dócil y directa, eso la definía bien.

—¿No crees que es genial atender una florería? - Le preguntó la rubia

(...)

Los tres llegaron a una reunión, recibiendo la atención de la mayoría, lo más llamativo era el gigante ramo de rosas en las manos de Shinki, Yodo corrió al lado de Inojin y Araya se reunió con parte de los chicos.

Shinki trataba de mantener la calma mientras avanzaba a Chouchou que le daba la espalda, aparentemente ella no se había dado cuenta, pero las chicas chillaban al verlo.

Estando a un metro de ella, representó su melena naranja y su silueta algo robusta, pasó la saliva en duro y suspiró, finalmente carraspeó la garganta a fin de llamar la atención de la Akimichi.

Un sonrojo invadió el rostro de ambos de forma agresiva cuando juntaron sus miradas, sus robes ámbar brillaban y su expresión de sorpresa le causó ternura.

—Chouchou, feliz cumpleaños— Shinki le extendió el ramo

Se veía tan rara siendo algo tímida, sus brazos tomaron el ramo con delicadeza y sus ojos observaron a detalle las flores, un rojo vivo como la pintura en el rostro de Shinki y tallos verdes como sus ojos.

—Son demasiado ... Son tan bellas ... Shinki, ¡Muchas gracias!

¿Cuál fue la mejor recompensa? La bella sonrisa en su rostro simplemente le arrebató el aliento y brindó una sensación cálida a su corazón, lucía hermosa así.

La fiesta seguía su transcurso ,plica al papá de Chouchou llorar en el pecho de su esposa con frases como: ¡Ese chico se quiere llevar a mi princesa! O ¿¡Cómo es posible que haya crecido tan rápido !?

Ambos estaban separados de la fiesta, el grupo se divertía comía o hacía tonterías, ella miraba una de las rosas en su mano con suma estupendo, parecía inmersa en ello y Shinki estaba inmerso en observarla.

—No debiste tomarte esa molestia, hubiera sido feliz con que solo vinieran— Comentó la Akimichi

No fue nada, incluso tuvimos una pequeña travesía con los Yamanaka— Contó mirando al cielo

—¿No te hincaste con las espinas? - Preguntó algo preocupada

El castaño soltó una leve sonrisa y suspiró, para ser alguien que admitía ser una despreocupada o que no tenía muchas motivaciones, era muy amable, incluso dedicada.

Shinki formó una rosa con su arena de hierro y se la mostró a la morena, quien sonrió emocionada al verla y tocarla con éxito. Nuevamente se vio bella ante sus ojos.

—Es un pequeño adicional, esta no se marchitará— Aseguró entregándole la flor

Ambos se sonrieron y Shinki permaneció solo tras ella ir con sus amigas, Inojin y Shikadai después se le acercaron.

—Bueno, parece que un romance ha surgido— Comentó Inojin divertido

—No sé de qué hablas— Intentó evadirlo

—Surgieron dos— Corrigió Shikadai —Yodo dice que los cuadros de Inojin son muy bellos, Chouchou salía mejor ahí que en la vida real

—¡Oye! - Reclamó el Yamanaka

—¡Shikadai! ¡Sarada necesita tu ayuda! - Gritó la Akimichi mientras la Uchiha intentaba taparle la boca

—Nunca surgió nada— Rígidamente se puso de pie y camino hacia las dos chicas

Las sonrisas en su rostro variaban, felicidad, burla, ocasionales carcajadas, de algún modo lograban iluminar su día, ¿Qué se sentiría verlas todos los días?

Era bella, era especial, era única, la sonrisa en su rostro que era un poco de todo lo que hacía a Chouchou, Chouchou.

Ambos conectaron miradas, Chouchou le regaló otra sonrisa mientras molestaba a sus amigos o mejor dicho ejercía como cupido, esperando que solo ella lo viese, Shinki le sonrió de la forma más pura y real posible, olvidando completamente su orgullo.

Tal vez esa era la magia de ambos, sacaban su mejor lado y de un modo u otro estaban unidos por tener perspectivas tan diferentes de la vida, pero lograban sacar el mejor lado del otro.

¿Shinki y Chouchou? Era mejor llamarlos "Los reyes de Sunagakure".


End file.
